Bagging machines are mainly known as non-stationary machinery in agricultural industry and engineering, which are used to fill goods into bags. In such machinery the goods are elevated from a hopper on a belt conveyer to a certain level and then dumped into a sack or bag standing on a weighing machine. When the predetermined filling weight has been achieved the belt conveyor is automatically switched off.
In the known bagging machines there is the disadvantage that as the filling weight is approached the conveyor belts must be slowed or switched off. They are stopped when one bag is filled and when another bag is placed onto the weighing machine.